


Freaky Friday Drabbles

by BookDragon13



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Kings (TV 2009), Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge, Political Animals, We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle - Shirley Jackson
Genre: Crack Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: What would happen if Seb characters switched fandoms?
Kudos: 3





	1. TJ & Carter

“Good morning, Mister Baizen!”

TJ’s eyes flew open at the unfamiliar greeting. As hungover as he was, he knew he somehow wasn’t at his mother’s house. And who was this Baizen guy? TJ sat up, looking around the room. It was fancy, not much unlike his room at his mom’s. Obviously this Baizen dude has money.

The biggest difference was the maid with a breakfast tray in hand. His mom didn’t have maids except for cleaning on the weekends. TJ eyed the maid, looking at the food on the tray. French toast and coffee. Perfect hangover food.

“Morning. And thanks for breakfast…”

She smiled. “Millie. And you’re welcome, mister Baizen.”

Before TJ could correct Millie, she had the tray on his lap and was out the door. Shrugging, TJ decided to worry about it later and dug into his breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, TJ, time to get up!”

A pillow was thrown at Carter’s face, startling him awake. He flailed for a second, unused to waking up like that. Once he opened his eyes completely, Carter saw an old woman at the foot of his bed, arms crossed. Except this wasn’t his bed… or his room.

“Who are you? Where am I?” Carter demanded.

The lady scoffed. “How drunk did you get last night if you can’t recognize your own grandmother the next morning? Not knowing where you are, I get. Did you get high on something that affects your memory?”

Carter shook his head, getting all the more confused. “Did you say TJ? My name’s Carter.”

She shook her head in response and chuckled. “You must’ve gotten really messed up last night if you think you’re someone else, TJ Hammond.”

“But I’m not TJ! My name’s Carter Baizen, and I don’t belong here!”

“And I belong in a nursing home, if your mother’s to be believed.”

Carter actually laughed. TJ’s grandmother was quite a hoot. And Carter could tell TJ had at least a somewhat good relationship with her, just from their brief interaction. He wished his grandmother was more like her. Maybe Carter wouldn’t have been as willing to cut his own family off if more of them were like this lady.

But onto figuring out who and where TJ Hammond actually was. And where he was.

“So, where am I?” Carter asked.

“Well, Carter,” TJ’s Grandma said in a tone that implied she didn’t really believe him, “You’re in Washington D.C., at TJ’s mother’s home.”

Wait. TJ Hammond. Washington D.C., capital of the United States. Two plus two was starting to equal four.

“Holy shit! Does that mean you’re Margaret Barrish?”

Now it was her turn to laugh. “Either you really got messed up or you are who you say you are. Or both.”

“Well, I don’t know about getting messed up, or how TJ would’ve done that, but I am Carter Baizen. I’m from New York. I’m guessing TJ’s there.”

Margaret nodded. “Well, why don’t we get to New York and try to find him?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TJ walked around the upper east side, not sure how he ended up in New York. He just hoped someone in his family would figure out where he was. Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder and turned TJ around.

“What are you doing here?” The guy hissed.

Now TJ was even more confused. What was this guy talking about?

“I honestly have no idea. Who are you?”

“Don’t play games with me, Baizen. You know you’re not welcome here.”

TJ shook his head. “I have no idea what kind of drama you have with this Baizen guy, but I’m not him. I’m TJ Hammond.” He stuck a hand out for the guy to shake.

“Dan.” He didn’t take TJ‘s hand. Rude. Dan must really hate this Baizen guy.

“If you don’t believe me, it’s really easy to look my name online. You’ll find tons of articles about me and my family.”

“Yeah. That’s most of the families living in the upper east side.”

TJ guessed it was hard for Dan to believe that he wasn’t the Baizen dude, especially if he looked like him. Most likely his best thing to do right now was get away from him. Luckily his getaway came in the form of his grandmother.

“There you are, TJ! We’ve been looking all over for you!”

Dan looked as surprised as TJ felt. But boy was he grateful for his grandmother right then. He immediately hugged her. Then he noticed the other guy near her.

“Nana, Hey! I’m guessing this is the Baizen guy everyone’s been mistaking me for?”

“I’m Carter Baizen. Was Dan here telling you to get out of town?”

TJ nodded. “Yeah. And I’m willing to do that, now that I know I’m not taking over your life.”

Carter smiled at him. “And I’m not taking over yours. I don’t know how we got into this situation, but thank goodness for your grandmother.”

“She’s always been a blessing in my life.”

Margaret smacked TJ’s arm. “You two flatterers. Now let’s get you out of here, TJ. Carter, you’re welcome anytime.”

TJ smirked mischievously at Dan. “And you’re welcome in my bed anytime. Just remember, TJ Hammond.”

And then they all went their separate ways.


	2. TJ & Jack

Jack was completely bored at this meeting. He was in Washington DC for a political thing between the US and Gilboa, part of his duties as the prince, his father said. Part of nothing fun, really. Punishment for something or other Jack did, he was sure. At least the Secretary of State Elaine Barrish had made comments and given ideas that actually made sense. Most politicians were complete idiots or lackeys, according to Jack. Thus him being totally and completely bored.

Finally the meeting ended. As the other politicians filtered out, Elaine came over to Jack.

“You know, your highness, you look a lot like my son TJ. You could be considered more of a twin to him than Doug.”

Jack smiled “Well, Madame Secretary, I’d be honored if people thought I was related to you. You were the most sensible person in the room today.”

Elaine chuckled at his comment. “Politicians are hard to work with. And even harder to live with!”

“Believe me, I know,” Jack conspired with her. “I live with the biggest politician of them all!”

“And I lived with the second biggest!” Elaine laughed even more. Jack instantly liked her. She was a better politician than the others that had been in the room minutes before.

Jack walked Elaine out of the building, their conversation flowing. As they reached her car, Elaine invited Jack to dinner at her house the next day. He readily agreed, both because he liked her as a politician and because he figured it’d be a good idea to get to know the Secretary of State better. Jack thought that this would probably be the one thing his father would be proud of on his trip.

Now for other matters. Since Jack’s political life was done for the day, he decided to give the DC social life a whirl. He found a club that looked enticing. Jack paid the admission, looking around as he entered.

Lots of alcohol, loud music, a lot of bodies grinding against each other. Perfect. It felt good to be here.

“Hey, TJ, welcome! It’s about time you came by your own club!”

Before Jack could explain he wasn’t TJ, the person was gone. He shrugged it off, and went to get a drink. But when he went to pay, the bartender waved it away, mentioning something about an owner not needing to pay for drinks. Jack was confused, until he remembered how Elaine had told him that he and TJ looked alike. Now it made sense. Maybe he should see if he could find this TJ.

Somehow it didn’t take him long. The actual TJ was sitting on a couch in a hidden corner of the club, practically having sex with some random guy without actually taking their clothes off. Jack smirked, feeling a little (okay, maybe a lot) turned on by the display. He cleared his throat to get TJ‘s attention. It took the other man a minute before he pulled away to look at Jack.

“Who are you?” TJ demanded, obviously frustrated at being interrupted. Jack took it in stride. He knew he’d be annoyed if the same thing happened to him.

“I’m Jack Benjamin. I guess you’re TJ Hammond?”

“That’s right.”

Jack smiled. “People have been confusing me for since I got here. Thought I should meet the man everyone thinks I am.”

“Wait…” TJ looked at Jack more closely. “Jack Benjamin, as in the Prince Of Gilboa Jack Benjamin?”

“That’s right,” Jack nodded. He noticed the man who TJ had been making out with pouting, which wasn’t a good look for him. “I interrupted you, I should go find my own corner of the club.”

TJ pushed the man away and patted the seat where he’d been. “It’s fine, he can find someone else. Sit down right here.”

Jack did as TJ requested. “I met your mother this morning. Seemed like a good Secretary of State, though I imagine it’s hard to live with her as your mother.”

“She is,” TJ laughed. “At least I don’t have to follow her into politics. I’m not meant for that life.”

“I wish I wasn’t born into it.” Jack sighed. The life of a prince could be a lot harder than people gave it credit for. But TJ seemed to understand better than most.

Jack and TJ continued their conversation for much longer than he’d anticipated, talking about their families, clubs, anything they could think of.

“Do you have any meetings tomorrow?” TJ asked.

“Tomorrow’s my day off. All I have is that dinner with your family.”

TJ grinned. “Great. That means I can show around DC tomorrow, show you all the stuff they don’t let you see on tours or mention on maps. Then we can go in together to dinner with my mom.”

That sounded like the best day ever. Jack agreed, and they decided on a time and place to meet.

Jack didn’t think he was more excited for anything in his life.


	3. Hal & Charles

If Hal were in Charles’ position:

He’d figure out pretty quick that it was Mary Catherine who killed the family  
Hal would also figure out why she did it  
Hal would want to get Constance out of there, or at least get Merricat away somehow  
The money would be intriguing, but Hal would choose the people over the money  
If things happened the way they did with Charles, Hal would go the route of Book Charles rather than movie Charles and just leave

If Charles were in Hal’s position:

He’s not a drifter, he’s a man with money  
So Mrs Owens would be pushing Madge to pursue him rather than Alan  
Madge wouldn’t go for it at first, but Charles is just so charming  
They have a roll in the hay, with Charles being pretty dominant  
Madge doesn’t hesitate to go with Charles in the end


End file.
